Little Things: Bangel
by lunalovespudding3
Summary: 100-word Bangel drabbles based off one-word prompts. A variety of themes.
1. Chapter 1

**India**

"Angel, would you tell me a story?" Buffy asked, her head resting in Angel's lap.

He thought for a second. "About what?"

"You used to travel, right? Tell me about... India."

Angel frowned. "I went to India. Mid-1800s. I'm not sure what to tell you - you don't want to hear what I did there."

She sighed. That was true - she didn't want to know who he had killed, or how. "I..."

He smiled suddenly, bringing Buffy's head up to kiss it. "Tell you what - I'll take you there sometime. We can live a story."

Buffy smiled, too.

**Muse**

Angel had always been moody. When he was human, he had had a temper, drinking and yelling. Once he was turned, he could go off for days, abandoning Darla (and later Drusilla and Spike) to pout and kill.

When he was cursed with a soul, he became prone to fits of brooding. He would hide away, to sulk and think.

But when he met Buffy, his brooding had toned down. It wasn't wallowing, it was more like musing. Less reflecting on the past, more pondering the future.

He was still Angel - but he had become Angel and Buffy, too.

**Wrong**

"You're wrong." Buffy laughed as she and Angel tried to ram the enormous Christmas tree through the door. "We can do it."

Angel grinned. "I told you it wouldn't fit."

She stopped for a moment, staring at her boyfriend. "Angel, we are a Slayer and a vampire. We're strong enough to do this."

"Strength has nothing to do with it. If it did, we would've been done an hour ago. The door is physically too small."

"No!" Buffy insisted. "We can do this!"

Finally, she gave up. They could trim it down.

And inside, Angel was waiting with hot chocolate.

**Key**

When Buffy saw the blood drip from Angel's hand (Angelus's hand. Angel was gone), she knew there was no happy ending, if there ever had been.

His blood was the key to waking Acathla. She faced him, and realized that she would kill him right there.

And even as she saw the gleam Willow's spell had caused as his soul returned, she sensed the slowly opening lock. Angel had to die.

She drove the sword through his stomach so hard that it came out his back, because if she had done any less, she wouldn't have done it at all.

**Trap**

Xander stepped out of the dungeon, the rest of the Scoobies hoton his heels.

"That was horrible."

Buffy huffed, "Angel told you it was a trap. We were just trying to keep you alive."

"Oh, well, if Deadboy says it-"

Willow cut him off. "He did, Xander. You kind of charged in, guns blazing - metaphorically speaking. You weren't actually armed."

They walked back to the library in silence, until:

"You know, just because you don't like hi, doesn't mean his opinions aren't valid," Buffy snapped.

"Of course not," Xander muttered.

"I happen to value his opinion a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>I have enough prompts for six weeks, so I don't need anything else for now. I'm also doing this for a variety of ships, so check around. Updates Thursdays, starting 213.**  
><strong>Good? Bad? Heart-wrenching? Tear-jerking? Tell me in a review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Cake**

On that one day Angel was human, he ate a_ lot_. After centuries of a blood diet, he was hungry. He and Buffy went out to a restaurant, and they ate the cheesiest, most modern, human, American food they had.

"I love this cake!" He exclaimed, eyes rolling back. He hadn't smiled like this in forever.

"More than me?" Buffy teased, stealing a bite.

Angel pretended to consider. "Well, this_ is_ chocolate. And you _did_ just steal some of it..." She pouted. "Of course I do. There's nothing I love more than you."

**Horse**

"I've always wanted to ride a horse," Buffy noted.

"My family had them, back in Ireland." Angel had moved from Ireland with his family when he was six. He and Buffy had become friends at Sunnydale High, and now they were dating.

"Really?"

Angel patted her head, resting back in his lap. "Yeah. We should go there sometime. It's beautiful - you'd love it."

She smiled. "I bet I would."

"Most of my family still lives there - it's just me, my parents, and Kathy here. We could stay with them the summer after graduation," he suggested gently.

"We should."

**Light**

Angel missed sunlight. He missed the warmth, the purity.

He knew he would never see it again. Never feel it.

But he had regained something like it in the golden shine of Buffy's hair.

Really, everything about her was light. Her bright smile, the gleam that was present even in the dark that hung around him like cigarette smoke.

Why did he deserve this? How could he deserve this shining, perfect girl? He was an evil creature. A dark thing.

Somehow, she stayed with him and loved him.

It didn't make sense, but he was happy with his small sunbeam.

**Eyes**

Buffy saw the look in Angel's eyes, the smirk on his face, and realized that somehow, this wasn't Angel.

Angel could be harsh, but he was never cold. This just... wasn't. It wasn't him.

She had been willing to overlook it when he'd taunted her about their night together. He could have been right, for all she knew. But the cruelty he was showing now - it opened her eyes. This wasn't her Angel. She could see that now.

And it was her fault. These deaths. This thing wearing Angel's face was there because of Buffy.

Because of her love.

**Blood**

He could hear the blood pounding in her veins, could see, feel, smell, almost taste it through her skin. It was Slayer blood; best there was.

It was enough of a fight to stay away from humans, but to be so close to this - this delicacy - he wasn't sure he could resist.

But he would. He had to, because he loved her.

Then the poison came. She forced him. He lost it.

He drank from her neck, and it was _good._ So good. He barely managed to pull off. And he realized. He couldn't stay near her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, round two! I was snowed in all day but somehow didn't manage to get ahead in these. Score negative twenty for productivity.<br>Review if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompts: Cat, Dark, Dragon, Tea, Whisper**

* * *

><p><p>

**Cat**

Sometimes Buffy regretted falling in love with Angel. They would never have kids, or a 9-5 job with a two-story house and a stray cat that they sometimes fed.

They would never go for a walk or picnic on the beach. Never watch a sunset, or a sunrise.

It wasn't like she could have avoided loving Angel. It just happened. And it wasn't like she could ever have that life, being the Slayer herself.

And it wasn't like she wanted to stop loving him. She loved going to that mansion, or hearing him at her window.

But sometimes, she wished.

**Dark**

In the dark of the cave, a human couldn't be able to see. But Angel could see perfectly.

He saw her white dress, dirtied but shining in the water. Angel froze; though he had known what was coming, had tried to prepare himself for the young Slayer's death, nothing compared to the real thing.

Such a pathetic death for a hero. He wished he could breathe, could give her life, but he had none of his own. Buffy needed a human for this - for life, he reminded himself, pushing their kiss out of his mind and turning to Xander.

**Dragon**

Buffy thought a vampire who had seen it all wouldn't really be interested in fantasy books. Too familiar, or too ridiculous.

So it threw her when she dropped by to find Angel immersed in a thick book.

"Hey, I was wondering-" He held up a finger. "Sh. Daenerys's dragons are hatching."

"Da-who's what?"

"Daenerys Targaryen, last of the great dynasty, daughter of Aerys, Khaleesi of the Dothraki."

Buffy stared. "Okay, half of that wasn't English."

"Sorry. It's just - really good - Game of Thrones." He beamed at her.

Throughly weirded out, Buffy left for school, where things made sense.

**Tea**

Buffy sipped her tea. She had been waiting in the parlor too long, and was getting impatient. If this man her parents had selected was late for their first meeting, she could only imagine how he would be when they were bound in matrimony.

The door opened. A man entered, dark-haired, with an upset-looking face. He smiled at her. "Miss Summers?" He kissed her hand.

"Mister Angel," she said graciously.

"Please, just Angel. I apologize for the delay - we got lost."

"You're forgiven. And in that case, I'm Buffy."

His smile grew. "I think we'll enjoy our time together."

**Whisper**

Angel was a whisper in her mind. Long gone, with his own un-life. With his own friends - maybe even a girlfriend.

Buffy had her own life, too. She had her own worries, and they were plenty.

There were too many monsters, too much danger, for her to have Angel on her mind. Besides, it had been years since he had left. There was no use thinking about what-ifs and might-haves and never-dids.

Still, the whispers would always be with her. He would always be with her, remembered in a quiet moment or as she knocked a vamp out. Always.

* * *

><p><strong>Featuring a Victorian AU and a GoT reference! If you're a fan, check out my SansaMargaery and Renly/Loras Little Things. **

**I finally got this up! Be happy! Review if you liked it, and subscribe so you don't miss the next update, which is scheduled for three days from now and will realistically be up in about a week.**


End file.
